TMC2: Punished We Were and Punished You'll Be
by Ruby Riddle
Summary: Sequel to The Medallion Calls. Jessica faced danger and adventure like she never would have imagined. Now, three years later, she finds herself reliving the adventure, but with even more danger and peril when one comes calling for revenge. UPDATE CHAP5!
1. Intro

_**Punished We Were and Punished You'll Be**_

**Summary**: The movie was never made. But, in the past, it all really did happen. Jessica faced danger and adventure like she never would have imagined. Now, three years later, she finds herself reliving the adventure, but with even more danger and peril when one comes calling for revenge. Self-insertion fic.

Sequel to "The Medallion Calls", I finally started writing it:) Yay! Hopefully I'll keep up with writing... it'll give me something in the way of creativity... I'm writing this before "Dead Mans Chest" comes out because its kindof its own little side story that doesn't have much to do with anything other than ideas in my head :)

**Rating**: PG-13

**Disclaimer**: Disney owns Pirates of the Caribbean because I would never be able to come up with something that good. I don't own PotC and I don't want to try and steal it, I'm poor, so, please don't sue me, all you would get is...nothing, really...


	2. C 1: A Vacation of Sorts

_**TMC2: Punished We Were and Punished You'll Be**_

**Summary**: Sequel to The Medallion Calls. Jessica faced danger and adventure like she never would have imagined. Now, three years later, she finds herself reliving the adventure, but with even more danger and peril when one comes calling for revenge.

**Rating**: PG-13

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, or any of the characters from the film, just my own:)

**_WARNING! This fan fiction contains spoilers for Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest. _**If you have not seen the film and don't want it spoiled, _**DO NOT READ THIS FAN FICTON YET!**_

**Chapter One**: _A VACATION OF SORTS_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The ground was cold beneath her bare feet while the hem of her white satin dress brushed the moist, rocky surface. She walked down the narrow passages; the only sounds to be heard was the soft padding of her bare feet against the wet stone, the rapid beating of her heart, and the waves crashing against stone in the distance, sounding like thunder. _

_Her hair floated about in waved curls as a gentle breeze blew by. She knew not where she was going, but at the same time, she did. The caves were familiar to her._

_Finally, after walking for what seemed like ages, she arrived in an open area, filled with treasure. Gold and jewels glittered as if they were embedded into the very rock faces. But her eyes were drawn away from the mass of treasure to something in the center of the cave, standing atop a rising rock with treasure all around it. The very sight of it sent shivers up and down her spine._

_Standing as it was, three years past, the chest of the--_

A sharp knock roused Jessica from her sleep. She had fallen asleep on her hotel room's bed, the curtains drawn to reveal the Florida Coast just outside. "Who is it?" She called out, her voice cracking as she rubbed her eyes.

"Are you ready yet? We're about to head to the docks… Beth, Trevor and I have already checked out…" She heard Mimi's voice call from the other side of the door.

"I'll be down in fifteen." Jessica called back, sighing heavily and sitting up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed as she stared out her window.

Three years had come and gone, and it now it was the verge of her 21st birthday. She hadn't forgotten any of her little adventure in the past, and she kept it to herself. Telling no one of it, she knew that if she did confess it, she would possibly have a one way ticket to the loony bin.

Keeping something so large from her friends was hard, and over the past year, it began to wear on her. She knew they suspected she was keeping something from them, which made it harder. But thankfully, no one ever brought anything up, never in the moonlight when she became especially jumpy, nor was anything brought up over the wound on her shoulder that mysteriously appeared after Halloween that year.

Jessica slipped her feet into a pair of black flip flops at the foot of her bed and stood, walking over to the TV stand and taking a long sleeved netted bathing suit cover that ended below her thighs. A small smile touched her lips: even in the midst of all the suspicion, a group of her friends invited her to go sailing off the Coast of Southern Florida. Her friend Mimi's family owned a sailboat. And thus the mission to draw the withdrawn Jessica back into the fold of friends.

That day was the day they would leave, heading out for the open sea and immersing themselves in the joy of sailing. _Joy of sailing?_ Jessica recalled asking. Her last experience in sailing was much less than joyful. But of course, they knew nothing about all that. They knew nothing about her fighting for her own life against undead pirates; getting shot… she hated to think about it all. Everything the memory came back around, those eyes, hollow and dead blue eyes always came back. Piercing her down to her very soil.

Jessica shivered and shook her head. "It's all in the past… literally." She reassured herself before grabbing onto a small duffel bag and laying her key card on the dresser. She turned toward the door and then left the hotel room, letting the door click shut behind her.

xxXxx

About ten minutes later, Jessica stepped onto the last step and made her way into the lobby, her bag thrown over her shoulder, holding onto the strap with her left hand. A pair of sunglasses hid her eyes from view while black shrouded her form: the black wide net cover up barely concealed a black bikini top and a pair of knee length gaucho pants. "G'morning." She waved to the group of three people standing by the entryway.

"Hey, ready to go sailing?" A tall honey blonde girl asked with a great big grin, obviously infused with happiness that the sunshine outside seemed to give without reward.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Jessica responded, unable to keep a smile off her face as the small group left the hotel to head down to the docks.

xxXxx

"So, how about this life at sea, huh? Pretty nice, isn't it?"

Jessica heard a voice behind her and she pushed herself up, sitting with her legs crossed in front of her. She had been lying on her stomach, reading a rather lengthy novel beneath the shade of the sails. She used a finger to mark her place in the book before closing it lightly, not to crush her finger, "Hey, Trevor." She greeted him then looked out to sea, seeing no land for miles in any direction. They had already been out to see for two days. "Yeah, pretty leisurely." She nodded. "How're Beth and Mimi holding up?" She held a hand over her eyes, shading the sun as she looked up at him.

"Pretty good I'd say," He chuckled, looking over at the two young women basking in the sun, "Soaking up the sun looks like." He looked back at Jessica, "Unlike you, who sports the moonlight tan." He gave a teasing grin.

"Ha ha." Jessica stuck her tongue out at him and rolled her shoulders back before leaning on her arms. "Call me old fashioned." She pushed her sunglasses up on top of her head as she answered, "You know… I used to hate sailing… up until about three years ago…" She reminisced unknowingly.

"Really? What happened to chance your mind?" Trevor asked, looking away and out to sea.

"Oh, um," Jessica became aware of what she had said, "A vacation of sorts." She forced a smile and quickly changed the topic, "So, Captain, what be our destination?" She glanced over at him.

"We are on a course for… wherever the wind takes us. We've got all summer to take this trip, so why not take advantage of time?" He replied, looking over at Mimi and Beth before back at Jessica with a large grin.

"Well, _that's_ comforting. Our own Captain doesn't even have a heading!" Jessica laughed, finding her bookmark finally and setting the book down beside her.

"How's this: we have a heading for home when we're all done. Does that work for you?"

"Sure. Why not." Jessica rolled her shoulders in a shrug and picked up her book again, looking down at the pages before a cool breeze struck up. Gooseflesh formed on her arms, causing her to look up and around. As she looked to the horizon, she narrowed her eyes to make sure she was seeing what she thought, "…Is it just me, or was that not there a few minutes ago?" She lifted her hand again to shield from what little sunshine remained as black clouds gathered at an alarming rate not too far off.

"Oh shit no… those weren't there before..."He stood up straight and watched dumbfounded as they continued to grow, moving quickly toward the sailboat.

"Let's get these sails up, get all our stuff below, and oh yeah, us too." Jessica moved to sit up as he nodded and then jumped down to hurry over to Mimi and Beth, telling them what was going on, pointing to the clouds that were just shy of being upon them. Jessica wrapped her things up in her towel, tossed them below through the skylight and then grabbed a hold of the ropes, tugging hard to pull the sails up.

Just as Jessica got a good start, it began to rain, pouring down hard, almost hurting. Around her, she could heard indistinct shouts, Mimi and Bethany's voices shouting our as the wind picked up violently as lightning flashed.

"The storm just … out of nowhere!"

"Hurry… get … sails put up!"

"Mimi … hurry!"

Jessica could barely make out the voices anymore. She pulled hard, the robes becoming slippery with the rain pouring down fast and hard. She gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes, trying to keep the rain from blinding her and trying to keep a good grip. She curled her toes around the edge of the cabin's roof and jerked hard. "Will someone help me!" She called out, but her voice was drowned out by the storm.

Then suddenly, it was as if the world had a mute button, everything went silent, but the storm still raged. A voice, chillingly familiar and quite clear, floated through the air to her.

"… _punished we were… and punished ye'll be…"_

Blinking out the rain water, the raging sounds of the storm rushed back. She looked around, then began to call out to her friends, but a gust of wind blasted a wave of water over the sailboat, crashing against Jessica and causing her already failing grip on the ropes to falter. Screaming, she tried to keep hold, but it was too late. The storm drowned out the sound of her screams as she flew back, into the water. She screamed and thrashed until she slammed against the hard waters, feeling cold and a stabbing pain before everything went dark.

xxXxx

Lord Cutler Beckett stood on his private balcony at the back of his study, sipping a glass of brandy ad he looked out to sea as a storm formed in the distance. "Your rank will be reinstated, I shall personally see to that." He informed the still ragged, former Commodore James Norrington to his left.

"Thank you. I do hope this is a standing agreement that will not be broken. You now have the ocean at your will… thanks to me." Norrington replied, taking a drink of his own brandy and giving Beckett a sideways glance.

"Of course," Beckett turned to Norrington and gave him his smug, aristocratic smile. "You have nothing to worry my good man, you will be well taken care of, and you will get all the glory you deserve." He raised his glass before taking another drink.

The two men then stood in silence for a few moments before shouts on the beach disturbed them. Beckett's slaves and a few marines had gathered around a dark figure lying on the beach in the surf, face down. "What is that?" Beckett asked, looking over to the source of the commotion, his nose turned up noticeably.

"She's alive!" They heard a voice cry out before a marine came rushing over to Beckett's balcony.

"My Lord!" He spoke between breaths, "A young woman has washed ashore… she's breathing, but very weakly, what shall we do?" He asked for guidance.

Beckett stood still for a moment, but then he breathed in and shifted his weight, setting his brandy glass down on a table, "Bring her in, my slaves shall tend to her."

He marine nodded and hurried off. Norrington watch as the very same marine returned a short time later, carrying a wet and limp young woman in his arms wearing strange black clothes. Her dark hair hid her face, clinging to her wet skin like kelp.

"Wait a moment." Norrington stopped the marine when he reached the landing at the top of the steps. He approached the marine. Carefully, he took a finger and pulled the hair away from her face, revealing a familiar one. "My God…" He stared down at her in disbelief.

"Do you know this young lady, Norrington?" Beckett asked, looking from Norrington's shocked expression to the unconscious young woman.

"Yes. Yes I do." Norrington continued to stare, disbelieving at the young woman.

"Let's get her inside and have the slaves tend to her. We don't want her catching cold." Beckett motioned to the Marine to carry her inside, following as Norrington watched them whisk the young woman into the house, not noticing as it began to rain lightly.

xxXxx

_The ground was cold beneath her bare feet while the hem of her white satin dress brushed the moist, rocky surface. She walked down the narrow passages; the only sounds to be heard was the soft padding of her bare feet against the wet stone, the rapid beating of her heart, and the waves crashing against stone in the distance, sounding like thunder. _

_Her hair floated about in waved curls as a gentle breeze blew by. She knew not where she was going, but at the same time, she did. The caves were familiar to her._

_Finally, after walking for what seemed like ages, she arrived in an open area, filled with treasure. Gold and jewels glittered as if they were embedded into the very rock faces. But her eyes were drawn away from the mass of treasure to something in the center of the cave, standing atop a rising rock with treasure all around it. The very sight of it sent shivers up and down her spine._

_Standing as it was, three years past, the chest of the eight-hundred and eighty-two pieces of cursed Aztec gold. _

_Drawing in a deep breath, Jessica made her way up the rock, and then stood before the chest, looking down into the open stone box. The menacing skulls on the faces of the coins grinned maliciously up at her. Looking from each coin, to the next, she bent over slightly, but then suddenly, the lid of the chest snapped shut, startling her and causing her to slip, falling back down the rock and into the water. _

_Breathing hard, her heart pounding hard against her chest, she pushed herself above the water and looked around as a mist began to form in the cave._

_Quickly, Jessica pushed herself into a stand. Slowly, something warm began to make its way down her left arm, slowly, she drew her gaze and then gasped, and watching as blood flowed freely from the bullet wound. She pressed her hand against it tightly and moved to turn around, looking for something that she could wrap around her shoulder to stem the bleeding. _

_Just as she turned around, she came face to face with a figure from her nightmares: the skeletal form of Barbossa loomed over her. Jessica shook her head and took a step back, but slipped and fell back against the rock where the chest of Aztec gold was perched. _

_Barbossa's skeletal form vanished as he stepped out of the moons light and approached her, a wicked grin upon his face as he reached out, gripping Jessica's neck with his cold, unfeeling fingers and pushed her against the rock, covering her mouth as she tried to scream with his free hand, "Don't worry lass… there'll be no rogering… till later." _

_Jessica shook her head and tried to scream again, but she found herself forced in between the undead pirate and the cold and wet rock. _

"_Punished we were, lass. And punished, you'll be." His lifeless eyes burned with revenge as he spoke. _

_Jessica's eyes widened and she was about to fight back when she found herself submerged in water, Barbossa's form still looming over her as he held her beneath the surface. Struggling and trying to scream, she thrashed until finally—_

Gasping loudly, Jessica woke up with a start, sitting up straight as she did, breathing hard. Her heart pounded beneath her chest as she looked down at her knees, eyes wide as a salty and warm tear made its way down her face, then made a soft "tip" sound as it splashed on the sheet over her knee.

She felt like she'd been having that nightmare for days… and each time, it progressing more and more. She never wanted to finish it. Reaching up, she brushed her cheek, feeling the moisture the tear had left behind. Jessica looked down at her hand, and then slowly lifted her eyes up, not recognizing the room. Things started coming back to her.

Flying to Florida, the hotel, sailing, and the storm. A gust of wind, followed by the pain of hitting the ice cold choppy waters, then nothing.

_Where am I?_ She asked herself quietly, looking around again. At first, she just felt pressure around her ears, but it began to clear up after a few moments, allowing her to hear the pouring rain outside the curtain covered windows.

Jessica slipped off the bed carefully, placing her feet on the cold wood floor before stumbling over to one of the windows. She leaned against the wall beside the curtain and regained herself. She must have been lying down for some time, but slowly, the use of her legs returned and she pushed away from the wall, taking one of the curtains in hand and looking out the rain soaked window.

It was hard to see past the rain, but she moved closer to the window, and when her eyes focused, the sight she saw, she could not believe.

Jessica felt faint. Her knees slowly began to buckle. Then her eyes rolled back. Her body went limp before she crumpled onto the floor with a loud thump, her body sprawling out at the base of the window.

Outside, the all-too-familiar sight of 18th Century Port Royal, Jamaica was covered in a mild mannered storm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

and here is the revised first chapter of this fanfic, yay! i'm rather pleased with it... and instead of setting it during Dead Mans Chest, i decided to set it immediately after. i'm thinking there might be some romance in this, taking on some hints in the movie, and just adding in some of my own... but we shall see. and i loved Dead Mans Chest! the twist at the end makes it so much easier for this story to move along! yay! although the twist with one of the main pirates will be hard to work with. but i'll do my best... he was a hard character to write anyway...

Reviews (just concerning the note I had posted:)---

**Pirate Gyrl - **Lol, I did wait until the end of the credits! And I must agree about the twist at the end, wholeheartedly in fact! I love that character and I'm so happy he's back! He's so much fun to write as well... mwhahaha :) I hope you like the first chapter of my revamped story:)

**JeanieBeanie33**- I don't think anything in the PotC universe could be as good as the first film, but, I really did enjoy Dead Man's Chest. All the twists and turns they made were just, awesome. Davy Jones was pretty kickin' too. Although my favorite part has to be the end when a rather big twist happens as well as the "Undead Monkey!" part. Unfortunately, since I haven't seen Dead Mans Chest (and I'm too poor to see it 9 times in theaters as I did with the first!) and I can't find a copy of the script anywhere, I'm placing my fic at the end of Dead Mans Chest, like, directly at the end, which you'll see since I addedLord Beckett and Norrington (a character I am pleased they brought back as well! And seeing him almost piratical was awesome) to the story. Norrington will have a large part in this fic I believe:) yay.


	3. C 2: Here We Go Again

_**TMC2: Punished We Were and Punished You'll Be**_

**Summary**: Sequel to The Medallion Calls. Jessica faced danger and adventure like she never would have imagined. Now, three years later, she finds herself reliving the adventure, but with even more danger and peril when one comes calling for revenge.

**Rating**: PG-13

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, or any of the characters from the film, just my own:)

**Chapter Two**: _HERE WE GO AGAIN_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her eyes fluttered open slowly, but then immediately shut them. Groaning, Jessica draped an arm over her eyes, blocking the sunlight from her eyes as it poured in through the open windows. Sounds of a busy port and market reached her still tired ears. Her head began to pound to the point where it was unbearable. "Mimi, could you please turn the TV down?" She moaned and turned over, teetering on the edge of the rather high bed for a few moments, before finally she fell off and headed for the hardwood floor.

With a small cry, Jessica managed to break her fall before slamming face first into the floor. "Ow…" She muttered, lying still for a few moments before sighing and pushing herself up. Once she sat up straight, she untangled her legs from the sheets and reaching up to place a hand on the back of her head. Pain began to grow where her hand rubbed as if she'd been struck with something hard and merciless.

She rested back against the bed, her eyes closed as she rubbed the painful spot slowly. "Where am I?" She asked herself aloud, recalling that the hotel she had stayed in did not have wood flooring.

Jessica breathed in deeply and opened her eyes. Her eyes were still blurry from sleep and it took a few moments for them to adjust to the bright sunlight streaming in. The room made her heard skip a beat. "Oh no." She closed her eyes tightly, and then opened them again, just to make sure she wasn't imagining things.

"Oh no." She stood quickly, feeling dizzy and needing to steady herself by grabbing onto the bed post. Taking a deep breath, she rushed over to the window and placed her fingers on the glass, leaving smudges behind. She looked around the sight before her, taking in 18th Century Port Royal. "So much for wishful thinking…" She whispered to herself, finally recalling the previous night.

Jessica bright a hand up and bit down on her thumbnail, a bad habit she had when she was anxious or nervous. _This can't be happening._

_But it is._ Her mind told her.

_How!_ She asked back, "Why!" She shook her head, turning away from the window, "There is no reason for me to be back… he's dead, there's no gold, no reason…! This has got to be a nightmare!" Nodding to herself, she reached back, and then slapped herself hard across her face.

"…Ow… Okay, not a dream." She stretched her jaw before rubbing her cheek, trying to rub the pain out.

Jessica walked over to a chair and sat down, looking toward the window and covering her mouth with her hand. _Why?_ One word. One simple word echoed through her mind. Why. No longer how, only why.

She lost track of time, not knowing just how long she had been sitting there. The ticking of the wall clock sounded so distant.

Just before noon, a young made around Jessica's height and size came into the bed chamber, not noticing her sitting in the chair by the window and made her way to the bed, aiming to rouse Jessica. But she gave a surprised sound when she saw the sheets bunched up on the floor beside the bed.

Turning around, the maid saw Jessica sitting in a chair, lost in thought with her hand over her mouth and gazing out the window. "Miss…?" She called out, but received no reaction.

She approached the frighteningly still young woman and looked at her closely before waving a hand in front of her eyes.

Jessica jumped and gasped. And so did the maid. "I'm frightfully sorry miss!" She apologized immediately, "You scared me just a bit…" She blushed from embarrassment.

Jessica stared at the young woman for a moment, letting it all sink in and thinking of how to react so she wouldn't seem out of place. Even if she wasn't sure as to why she was back, she could at least pretend she was from the time. "I'm so very sorry…" She lowered her hand from her mouth and rested it on the chair. "Um…" She tried to think of something else to say, but found herself at a loss. "Where am I?" She blurted out suddenly, not even realizing she was talking.

The young maid only smiled, "You are currently at Lord Cutler Becket's home in Port Royal." She beamed, giving off a sense of pride that she worked for this particular lord.

"Uh huh." Jessica only raised her eyebrow. _Of course she has no idea, that I, have no idea who this person is. _She sighed inwardly. "So this… Lord Beckett… what does he do? Forgive me… I must have bumped my head or something, I feel a little forgetful today." She gave a small hopeful smile.

The maid only waved her hand, feeling obliged, "Lord Beckett is in with the East India Trading company. Very influential man he is. Why, just a day or so ago, he reinstated Commodore Norrington's position!" She exclaimed rather excitedly, "Poor bloke, he'd been off hangin' with that dread pirate, oh wot's his name? Jack Sparrow or something."

…_Jack Sparrow? _Jessica looked at the maid as if she'd seen a ghost. She remembered the 'dread' pirate all too well. He had saved her life, helped her return to her time –however he knew about it completely confused her—and gave her a kiss any swashbuckler would approve of at the end of it all. And Commodore Norrington too? Now all who was left was Will and Elizabeth. "Um, pardon me, but, would you happen to know of a Miss Elizabeth Swann and a Mr. William Turner?" She questioned, looking at the maid carefully.

The maid's expression fell, "Oh, poor souls is they… arrested on their wedding day for piracy!"

She stared blankly. Then blinked a few times. "What?"

"Oh yes, just a few days ago now… poor souls…" The maid shook her head mournfully.

Jessica pressed her lips together tightly and chewed on the inside of her mouth. Still hoping deep down that it was all just a dream. But the thoughts running through her head seemed all too real. Will and Elizabeth, arrested on their wedding day? For piracy?

"Do you feel better, miss? When they found you, you were unconscious…." The maid looked at Jessica, eyebrows raised.

"Oh, yea—yes." Jessica nodded, "I'm feeling very much better." _A little confused, disoriented and I hope to high heavens that this is a dream, but I know its not… _She gave another inward sigh.

"Because, if you was better, Lord Beckett asked me to help you get accommodated. A few gowns and things have been brought over for you. I told him that it takes a good while for a lady to feel up to a ladies strength after such a way of coming about, but Commodore Norrington told him you were a rather strong willed lady… so Lord Beckett insisted if you was feeling better… to come join him and the Commodore for the afternoon meal and tea."

Chewing on the inside of her mouth, she nodded. "Sure, why not." Jessica exhaled heavily and looked out the window.

xxXxx

After a few alterations and finding a set of stays that fit properly, Jessica descended the stairs behind the young maid—who she came to know as Tilda—holding the skirts of her gown so she wouldn't trip and take a tumble down the curved staircase. Her hair was swept back softly, allowing a few curly strands of hair to bounce weightlessly around her face. Three locks of hair were curled into tight curls and draped over her left shoulder while a hand crafted, pearl comb held the rest of her hair in place.

Tilda led Jessica to the back of the house where a porch was off the dining room, and sitting there at a table set for three, a man she recognized as Norrington—minus the white wig—and another that she did not know, but assumed was Beckett.

Tilda gave a curtsey and lowered her head, "My Lord Beckett, Commodore… Miss Jessica Jeffrey." She curtsied again before bowing back into the manor.

Jessica stood there awkwardly for a moment, giving a faint smile and glancing at Norrington, the only one of the two she was acquainted with. Almost immediately, he stood and approached her while Beckett only stood. "Miss Jeffrey… it's been some time, hasn't it?" Norrington motioned for her to take the third seat.

"Yes, yes it has." She responded, "Commodore." Jessica really had no idea what else to say. The whole situation was, well, it was uncomfortable. She took a seat and took one of the napkins before setting it daintily on her lap. _Just pretend you're in a play, or a movie, act the part of a 18th century noblewoman and maybe they'll buy it. Because lets be honest you aren't exactly noblewoman material, more… bar maid, maybe?_ She had to hide the smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth. And she had to exercise the "speak only when spoken to" rule. This was very much a pain.

"I trust you are feeling better, Miss Jeffrey?" Beckett asked her as he picked up his tea cup, surveying her with his steely blue eyes.

She glanced up at him, "Yes. I am thank you. Forgive me, but I'm afraid we haven't been properly introduced." Jessica smiled sweetly.

"Oh, yes, forgive my rudeness; Lord Cutler Beckett." He nodded to her.

…_This man's ego could probably sink a ship it's so big. _Jessica thought, but smiled back. "Indeed a pleasure." _And here's some shameful ego inflation from me. Curse me._ She reached over and picked up the delicately hand painted tea cup and brought it close to her mouth, taking a small sip before setting it down, deciding it needed sugar. Lots of sugar.

Beckett eyed her with a small smile hiding behind his teacup, and then turned to Norrington, "Now that things are settled… will you perhaps attend to some business for me?" He spoke as if Jessica wasn't even sitting there.

Norrington glanced to Jessica, who was busy dropping small sugar cubes into her tea and stirring, trying to get it sweetened just right. Last he counted, she was at three cubes. "Indeed, Lord Beckett. Whatever you'll need me to attend to."

"Excellent." Beckett grinned and set his tea down, "Pirates are becoming less and less of a threat, but," He looked out toward the sea, "Reports of a rather large Spanish Galleon attacking small ports, ransacking and burning them, leaving very little in its wake. And even stranger, it appears that all who are left alive have given reports of the crew being composed entirely of women."

"Women?" Jessica looked up, holding her spoon over her tea. "Women pirates?" The tone in her voice was full of surprise and envy, but she quickly masked it, "That's the most absurd thing I've ever heard of! Women can't be pirates! We aren't err—black hearted or able enough!" She immediately looked down at her tea. _And minus like, a million for that. This is really hard... I could never be an actress. _She sighed inwardly.

Beckett glanced at the young woman out of the corner of her eye, but said nothing as Norrington gave her a more open look before turning back to the matter. "Is there any report of what this ships appearance is, as well as name? There must be something…"

Beckett reached over for his tea cup again, "Yes. The ship has been said to have a dark red coloration about it, white sails, a flag flying of a skull with a cutlass and a crossed rose, painted red, flying from the mast." He explained.

Jessica kept her ears open to the entire conversation. "And what of the ships name?" Norrington picked at a slice of bread smothered in marmalade on one of the small plates.

"It has been called the _Sirens Cry._"

She blinked twice, the named sounded eerily familiar. Like something from a dream maybe. It was too far off for her to even begin to grasp it. After a few moments, she spoke, "Sounds fitting."

"Why is that?" Beckett asked her and she stopped spreading strawberry preserves over her bread.

She lifted her eyes to him, "Well, seeing as how it's a crew of women… sirens. Female pirates. In all the legends of sirens that I've heard, they're all beautiful women who lure sailors to their deaths…" Jessica explained.

"Indeed." He nodded in agreement, watching her carefully, speaking to Norrington as he still examined her, spreading the red colored condiment over the bread, "Commodore, would you be willing to take this assignment on? Aid me in catching these sirens?" He questioned, finally looking over at the man across from him.

"Yes, Lord Beckett. It would be my pleasure."

xxXxx

The day wore on and it seemed like Jessica had worn out a path on the wood floor of the abandoned study. Beckett and Norrington were in his private study, mapping out plans to track the _Sirens Cry_, attack and capture the ship and its crew.

Not being familiar with such things, Jessica opted to go wander around. That and she didn't think she would be very welcome in a situation such as that. She stopped and looked out the window, watching as the horizon began to darken. "No red sky." She commented quietly, and then pushed her hair back away from her face. "How women in this day and age could survive is beyond me: there's nothing to do." She shook her head and then walked toward the door, placing her hand on the knob; she stopped, hearing voices outside.

"How is it you know Miss Jeffrey?" She heard Beckett's voice question.

"A few months ago, she… was kidnapped by Pirates. Myself and the Royal Navy rescued her, taking her away from the clutches of Jack Sparrow." Norrington responded, throwing a few things in.

_Oh whatever! –wait, he's making things up… Will and Elizabeth were arrested for aiding Jack… maybe Norrington is trying to keep me from that fate… or maybe he's just trying to make himself look good_. Jessica made a face at the door and leaned closer, trying to see if the conversation would continue. It seemed like the two had stopped outside the door.

"Jack will have to be brought and put in prison. After this fiasco with the Sirens Cry is dealt with, that shall be your next assignment. …Tell me, Norrington, does Miss Jeffrey seem a bit odd to you?"

"…She is rather, well, peculiar."

"Yes, indeed. Perhaps I'm just imagining things though. Let us prepare for dinner and we can discuss this further tomorrow."

Jessica heard their footsteps fate down the hall before she opened the door and peeked out into the hallway. "I'm _peculiar_?" She made a face at their backs. She looked down the hall, then left the door close softly behind her as she headed down the hall in the opposite direction, making her way up to her bed chamber.

xxXxx

Dinner passed without Jessica doing anything that would make either Beckett or Norrington to believe her to be "peculiar". She ate slowly, although it killed her she was so starving. But she kept herself in check, eating slowly and taking small sips of her red wine, accenting the small portion of steak she had been given.

After having a nice steaming bath, Jessica dressed in a nightshift, not needing the assistance of Tilda, and made her way to the bedchamber adjoined to the bath room. Her hair was still damp from the bath and fell in stringy waves down the small of her back.

Jessica took a seat on the small bench before a dressing table and oval shaped mirror with decorative molding. Her fingers grasped the soft bristled hair brush and she slowly began to run it through her hair, straightening it and forcing the moisture down to the tips of her hair, hearing the small 'tip' sound as they splashed on the wood floor. She gazed into the mirror, not watching herself but letting her eyes cloud over as her mind wandered.

_Norrington doesn't look half bad… I can see why Elizabeth almost married him… not to mention he is somewhat gentlemanly…_ She thought, raising her eyebrows in the mirror. Jessica's eyes refocused and she gazed at her reflection, but something caught her eye to her right. Her eyes moved to the figure and she gasped loudly, dropping the hairbrush and letting it clatter loudly on the floor. She whipped around, only to see nothing there.

Exhaling, she shook her head, "He's not there… he's dead." Jessica picked up the brush, set it down on the table and leaned toward the lamp, blowing it out and leaving only the light of the low burning fire to illuminate her way to the bed.

xxXxx

He stood across from Elizabeth, Will and the rest of the remaining crew. All with dumbfounded expressions on their faces.

"So," He took a bite from the green apple that he gripped tightly within his hand. "What of the Pearl?"

"Barbossa!" Elizabeth's mouth dropped. "But... Jack shot you! H-he killed you!" She shook her head in disbelief.

"That he did. But, the best of us don't stay dead. Now do we? Look at Jack for instance." Barbossa gave a sick grin, showing off his rotting teeth.

"H-how?"

Tia Dalma gave a wicked smile, "We all have our secrets, now, don't we?" She carefully pushed her dreaded locks over her shoulder, letting the trinkets and baubles jingle as her hair fell.

"You did this!" Elizabeth demanded as she rounded on the Voodoo Princess.

"Indeed I did!" Tia returned Elizabeth's glare, "He was brought to me, and I raised him up from the grave." She responded, looking around the room, "If you want Jack to come back to the living, you must turn to your enemies, and make dem friends." She cooed.

Will and Elizabeth exchanged looks, both knowing that she was right. "Very well." Elizabeth sighed after a short time, "First we'll need a new ship." She glanced at Barbossa, who finished off his apple and tossed the core to the monkey who nibbled upon it appreciatively.

Barbossa grinned darkly, "Fear not, Miss Elizabeth, I know just where to find a grand ship."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

if no ones read The Medallion Calls, this story won't make much sense:) go read it! mwhaha!

review if you like:)

no replys to reviews this chapter... i'm too lazy... but i do appriciate them! i really do! and i'm sorry this chapter is so boring... the next one will be much better, i promise!  
Jessie-Kate


	4. C 3: Corsair

_**TMC2: Punished We Were and Punished You'll Be**_

**Summary**: Sequel to The Medallion Calls. Jessica faced danger and adventure like she never would have imagined. Now, three years later, she finds herself reliving the adventure, but with even more danger and peril when one comes calling for revenge.

**Rating**: PG-13

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, or any of the characters from the film, just my own:)

**Chapter Three**: _CORSAIR_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Canvas sails flapped in the evening ocean breeze, disturbing the sleeping watchman in the crows nest. All was clear in the cloudless night, nothing seemed out of place.

Down on deck, forms slept soundly, the aftermath of a night full of rum and music. A light burned in the captains cabin, signaling that someone was still awake.

Sitting at a worn, but well made desk made of deep stained mahogany, a woman with long honey brown hair. She wore across a piece of parchment with a black quill, gliding over the yellowed paper with ebony black ink, swirling and small.

Maps and various instruments of navigation were spread over the table, at her elbows and at her fingertips should she reach for them. A necklace with a cross, adorned with delicate roses was draped around a skull with burning candles perched atop.

After scribbling for some time, she finally paused to take a sip from her wine goblet made of silver. The red wine within was bitter and heavy, but the taste rolled on her tongue, pleasing her taste buds.

A knock came to her door, causing her to look up away from her papers. "Come in." She spoke, her Cockney accent heavy.

The door opened, the hinges creaking as a dark skinned woman stepped inside, her billowing light material pants clinging to her slender, long legs as she walked across the creaking floor boards. Long midnight colored hair fell in dread locks, swaying as her tall and slender form swayed back and forth. "Captain, the watch is sleepin', but we is comin' up on Port Royal fast. 'tis only two or less leagues away. Through the glass, the lanterns can be seen faintly." She informed the seated woman, her voice thick with a Jamaican Accent.

xxXxx

Beckett's butler answered the knock at the two main doors of the Lord's estate, holding the door open a bit and spying two women, dressed in elegant shoulder bearing gowns that were dated a century past. "May I ask who is calling?" He inquired, finding it odd that these two women would call upon Lord Beckett so late, but decided against saying anything.

"Let him know that Rubia Tavington and her companion are here to discuss… business with him." A tall, bronzed skin woman with honey blonde hair responded, giving a small curtsy. As she bowed, his eyes were unwittingly drawn to the edge of a compass tattoo over her left breast.

Nodding, he opened the door and allowed them to enter before shutting it behind the two women. "Follow me, if you would." He turned on the heel of his shoe and headed down the marble hallway until he reached the double French doors leading into Beckett's study, where he stood at his desk, pouring over maps with a cup of brandy.

"Lord Beckett--" Before the butler could finish, Rubia pushed him aside.

"What's this I hear about you scouring the seas, looking for each and every pirate so you can line them up for the gallows?" She demanded, putting her hips on her narrow waist.

Beckett looked up, then over at his butler, nodding for him to go. The man bowed out and shut the doors behind the two ladies, standing in menacing poses, looking down at Beckett, even as he straightened up.

"Would I be included in this round up? We had a deal." She glared at him, her fingers biting into her waist.

Beckett poured two glasses of brandy and held them out to each of the women, a smart smile forming on his lips, "Lovely to see you again too, ladies."

"Well?" Rubia snatched the glass from his outstretched hand as her companion took it graciously.

"You know that order does not apply to you. Your ship and crew are not mentioned in this order. I've made it quite clear to the soldiers that the _Sirens Cry_ and her crew are not to be harmed. You are aiding us in our efforts to stamp out the rest of the pirate threat. And to ensure this…" He took leather bound papers and held it out to her, "Official papers, signed by the king, and myself, with my seal, informing any who would board your vessel that you are working under the Kings jurisdiction, you have his permission to do as you will and want, as long as you aid us in tracking down the rest of the pirate mongrels. You are now officially a corsair under the crown."

Rubia looked over the papers after untying the leather strings, "Is that so?" She cooed, a smile on her face. In one hand, she held the letters, reading over them, while the other, she fondled the skull and rose encrusted crucifix that now hung around her neck.

"That's an intriguing trinket… where ever did you acquire it?" Beckett queried, looking at the unusual piece.

The woman paused, looked to Beckett before smiling, "A dear old friend, before her… passing, left it in my care." She responded.

Beckett nodded, understanding.

"Well, now that this has been settled, I believe we should return to our ship, paper's in hand, don't you think?" Rubia closed up the letters and tied the leather strip back around it. "We'll be seeing you again soon, I hope, Lord Cutler Beckett." She cut her eyes in a seductive manner to the man before turning on the heel of her pump and heading out the way she came, her companion in tow.

xxXxx

Jessica had been pacing in her room all night, some feeling of foreboding kept her up. Unable to bear it any longer, she grabbed her dressing gown and forced her arms through the sleeves, pulling the door open with her free hand.

Stepping quietly, she made her way down the hall, then down the steps. She reached the bottom and stopped, hearing voices. Jessica creeped quietly to the corner by Beckett's study door and narrowed her eyes, spying two female figures standing in front of the double doors. She couldn't hear the conversation, she watched as Beckett handed the taller woman leather bound papers. "What is that…" She whispered, watching the scene unfold, but she nearly jumped from her skin when the door opened and the two women came out. She meant to pull back behind the corner, but shadow hid her.

Just as she was about to turn and head back upstairs, the light reflecting off of something caught her eye. Jessica's eyes skimmed the taller woman's form under her eyes rested on an object, nestled between her buxom bosom: a crucifix with decoration of skulls and roses. She blinked for a moment, trying to get a better look when her vision blurred. Her knee's weakened and she went down. Everything went black.

xxXxx

"_Hoist the colors!" A voice cried loudly from the bow. One leg perched atop the maidenhead and one hand gripping tight one of the sails anchoring ropes, a woman with crimson black hair stood. A great grin lighting up her features as the rain poured down, beating on the ships deck as the crew scuttled around, the vessel quickly approaching what appeared to be a merchants ship._

"_Let's show them what we're made of! We'll strike fear into any man's heart! Women are no longer just to be seen and not heard! Let them hear us, let them fear us!" She called out, using her free hand to draw her cutlass, pointing it forward, silently calling the crew of all women to battle. "Ready the cannons!"_

"_Ready the cannons!" A voice repeated below her. The redhead looked down over her smile, her grin only grew. Her eyes met with her first mate and dear companion, a woman with honey blonde hair and well tanned skin, aged from the many years of working on a plantation._

"_This ship is ours…" The redhead turned her attention forward, the wind whipping her hair about, catching on the silver chain that a crucifix adorned with skulls and roses hung, swaying in the wind._

xxXxx

"Singapore?!" Elizabeth stared, open mouthed at Barbossa as he proposed the location for where they would find a ship.

"Aye."

"Why Singapore?" Will questioned, a hand on his hip as he stared at Barbossa, a curious look in his eye.

"Believe me, there be no better place. We need to find a crew and a ship. The way of it may be difficult, but, believe me, if we can manage, we'll not be regrettin' it."

Elizabeth and Will exchanged glances. "But how will we get there?" She asked after a moments silence.

Barbossa held a finger up, then paused, "That be a good question lass." He reached up and stroked his chin, "I believe we'll have to pull a few strings, now won't we?" He turned to Tia Dalma, "Is there a way you could get us to Tortuga?" He queried.

"I believe dere is a way." She responded, nodding. "But under one condition!" She held up her hand, glancing around at them all.

"What is it?" Elizabeth was the first to speak.

"'Dat I come wit you." The Voodoo priestess smiled darkly.

"No---" Elizabeth was cut short by Will, who stepped before her.

"If we're going to bring Jack back, I think its best if she comes with us. She can aid us." Will looked back at Elizabeth, who shrunk back, folding her arms over her chest with a shot down, but not defeated look.

xxXxx

"_Kathryn… wake up… come on… get up…"_

Her eyelashes fluttered softly.

"Oh thank goodness!" Tilda's voice rang out, relief evident in her voice.

"What… what happened?" Jessica asked, slowly moving to sit up, only to feel a hand push her back down.

"It appears the heat has gotten to you." James Norrington spoke from the other side of her bed. It had been his hand that pushed her back to the bed. "They say you passed out in the hall, while on your way to the kitchen for a late evening snack."

Jessica looked up at him, studying him for a moment before slowly nodding, "Yes… yes that was it. I was looking for a coo-err-biscuit." She nodded again. She studied him for a moment, taking note of his rather saddened expression. "Is everything alright?" She asked.

James looked to Tilda, who bowed and left he room quickly. She was aware that it wasn't appropriate to leave him alone in her bed chamber without a chaperone, but, the look he gave her was quite clear. He slowly drew his gaze back to Jessica, "Beckett has ordered every pirate, or those aiding pirates, to be caught, and hanged."

"…So, if they find Will and Elizabeth… that means…?"

He nodded, "Yes." A look of sadness was deep in his eyes, no matter how hard he tried to hide it, there was no way he could hide his affections for Elizabeth.

"Are you going to round them up?" Jessica sat up, forcing his hand aside as he tried to push her down again.

"Indeed. I have been ordered to aid Beckett in this mission."

"Take me with you." She gave him a stern look. "I can hold my own, take me with you. I have to find Will and Elizabeth. Jack too." She threw off the covers, not realizing that she completely exposed nearly all of her legs to the officer, who turned away, a slight blush in his cheeks.

"I must insist you stay here. A ship is no place for a woman."

"So I'll go in drag! I can make quite the cabin boy! Norrington, I'm not going to accept no for an answer. Because for starters, I need answers as to why I'm here again. I should be at home, in the America's sitting on my parents plantation porch and having countless suitor's vying for my hand in marriage!" She went off into a story, but shook her head, "But I would make a much better cabin boy, I can be quite convincing in drag."

Norrington sighed. Shaking his head, "Why I'm giving in to this, I know not. If anyone finds out, it will be me heading to the gallows, you at my side."

"Believe me. No one will find out." Jessica shook her head. "All I need is proper clothes for a cabin boy, do you think you can manage?"

"…How is it, such a young lady can become so headstrong and independent?" James asked, looking her up and down as she slipped out of the bed.

"I come from a different place, James." She winked, "And where I come from, things are a great deal different."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

XXX Update!!! XXX  
It's about bloody time, eh? I went through a HUGE writers block and after seeing the third Pirates, I was suddenly hit with inspiration. This does take place mostly between the two films, but then it will bleed into the third movie. I'm still going to go with the plot I originally had prior to seeing the third one, but it has vastly helped my inspiration to go on with this. And this chapter does kinda suck, but chapter four is going to get interesting I think, I've already started it :) Woohoo! And I do appriciate reviews :)

Jessie-Kate


	5. C 4: Tortuga

**_TMC2: Punished We Were and Punished You'll Be_**

**Summary**: Sequel to The Medallion Calls. Jessica faced danger and adventure like she never would have imagined. Now, three years later, she finds herself reliving the adventure, but with even more danger and peril when one comes calling for revenge. 

**Rating**: PG-13

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, or any of the characters from the film, just my own:)

**Chapter Four**: _TORTUGA_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I hope to God that when we get in port, I can take a bath. This is disgusting. How can you men live like this for so long?" Jessica complained as she stripped down behind a privacy screen Norrington had rigged up so she could change in private.

"Maybe you should have remained at Beckett's estate, rather than risk your neck by parading about as a cabin boy." Norrington commented as he scribbled along parchment by firelight.

"Don't you dare." Jessica pulled a cleaner shirt and let it fall to her knees, "I came out here in an effort to save Will and Elizabeth, and to find Jack Sparrow. I need answers. And I'm sure I'll get some out of Jack." She tied the collar closed and then stepped out from behind the screen, crawling into her makeshift bed on the floor. "So, does the crew really think I'm 'your' cabin boy?" She hid a smile as she drew her knees up against her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs and pulling them tight.

"Wouldn't surprise me… wait… what?" He stopped and looked over at her. "Are you implying what I think you're implying?"

"Hey, the other crew-mates have implied it to me!" She held a hand up in defense. "I mean, I wouldn't blame you… stuck out here for months on end, hardly ever docking…" She looked about, speaking absent mindedly.

Norrington's expression was one of true scandal. "You amaze me, Miss Jeffrey. Your mind has truly been perverted by something that eludes me."

Jessica sighed heavily, "You really have no idea." She shook her head, thinking about where she came from, her world, her time. It was so different. Part of her wanted to remain in the past, start a new life, there was so much pain and misery in her own, why not?

But then she remembered her family. As troublesome as they could be, no one deserved to be subjected to a family member just, vanishing, with no clue as to where they went. She cleared her throat after a few moments of silence and laid back down on the mat, pulling the blanket up over her, "Let's get some sleep, shall we?" She turned onto her side away from him and stared off at the grain of the cabins wall.

"Sleep, yes, of course." Norrington nodded, watching her movements. He gave her a sad smile. Being close to her like this had given him something of a brother-like bond toward her. She was still very much a mystery to him, what were these answers she was looking for? And why would Jack have them? He shook his head and then leaned forward, blowing out the candle and letting the small cabin fall into darkness. 

xxXxx

_"Punished we were, lass. And punished, you'll be." His lifeless eyes burned with revenge as he spoke._

Jessica's eyes widened and she was about to fight back when she found herself submerged in water, Barbossa's form still looming over her as he held her beneath the surface. Struggling and trying to scream, she thrashed until finally she was pulled to the surface by a towering woman with honey blonde hair.

"Don't worry, love… I'll make sure you're where you belong, safe and sound…" She smiled kindly, running a hand along Jessica's cheek. As her fingertip traced her jaw, Jessica's hair suddenly lengthened and changed to a deep crimson. Her hair floated atop the water as the woman held her just above. "Your Cry is mine now." Her face cracked and twisted until it shattered, revealing the face of a devil woman, eyes burning red as teeth elongated into Viper like fangs.

Jessica let out a blood curdling scream before she was forced back under the water, the devil-woman's hands around her neck, forcing her down. Beneath the water, her screams came out silent, air escaped her lungs as she struggled, grabbing tight to the woman's arm, her fingernails biting into the flesh.

It seemed like forever, but Jessica stopped struggling, she convulsed beneath the water as her eyes lost focus, and slowly the life faded from her Dragon green orbs. The blonde woman released her and stood over the lifeless form of the red-headed woman as she floated to the top, her locks swimming around her head and shoulders.

"Your Cry, now belongs to me." She spoke, her voice with a heavy Cockney accent as she reached down and slipped her fingers beneath an object that was around the corpse's neck. With a hard jerk, she ripped the flimsy silver chain from its neck and held it high, letting the crucifix catch the faint firelight of the cave.

She gripped it tightly and threw her head back in a wicked laugh that was silenced by the loud and sudden blood curdling scream---

xxXxx

Jessica woke up with a start, drenched in sweat. She reached up and pushed her damp hair away from her eyes and sat up slowly. She hadn't disturbed Norrington, and she wasn't about to. Quietly, she got up and pulled on her trousers, yanked on her coat and took her tricorn hat before slipping out of the cabin, and with bare feet, making her way up to the deck.

Leaning against the rail, her eyes focusing out to sea, her mind wandered. The dreams she'd been having, going back in time again. This time there was no Barbossa. No medallion. Why would she be thrust back into time without any viable reason? She needed to find Jack Sparrow. Will and Elizabeth too. Maybe they would have some idea.

With her arms folded on the railing, she tilted her head to the side, letting her eyes drag down from the full moon to the waters surface. Lost in her own thoughts, she was barely aware that even though around her, it was quiet, all noise stopped, everything became silent, still, but there's always the calm before the storm.

Suddenly, a ship emerged violently from beneath the water, beside the _Endeavour_ . Jessica pushed back away from the rail, her eyes wide as she took in the astonishing sight. She stepped back and ended up tripping over a coil of rope, falling hard on her bottom end before scooting back against one of the masts.

Trembling, her eyes moved over the ship that appeared to have been beneath the ocean's surface for hundreds of years. With kelp covered sails and wood that looked as if it had turned to a coral reef over time, she couldn't help if she was still dreaming. Skeletal pirates could be handled, but a ship rising from beneath the ocean's surface and sailing as if it had never left was beyond her comprehension.

Frozen to her spot, she was shaken from her stupor by the sound of running on the main deck. "Lord Beckett!" An eager Marine called out, "The _Flying Dutchman_ has arrived!" He spoke as the sound of running halted.

"The _Flying Dutchman_…?" She whispered, then peeked around the mast to see the eager Marine standing before Cutler Beckett. She narrowed her eyes as she managed to keep herself hid while keeping an ear on Beckett and the Marine.

"Very good. If you would be so kind, I would like to board and have a little chat with our 'comrade'." Beckett informed the Marine. He nodded and took off, intending to order his fellow Marines to make way for Beckett to board the _Flying Dutchman._

_'What the hell is going on…? Why is that ship here, and what business does Beckett have on it?'_ Jessica scooted back, hiding behind a large coil of rope, her eyes wide and watching all that took place on deck. She knew it had to be well into the middle of the night. And any business that took place then, had to be shady. But Beckett seemed fairly shady since the first moment Jessica had met him. Something about him just gave her goosebumps. 

Giving into her natural curiosities, Jessica pushed herself into a crouch and creeped closer, hoping to some way possibly get into Beckett's cabin and hear the conversation with a better ear. "You there! Cabin boy!" A voice called to her from behind.

_"Oh no…" _Jessica's heart fell, "I'm done for." She muttered and stood, turning to face the Marine who called out to her.

"Fetch a bottle of brandy from the galley, Lord Beckett wishes to have a glass and his stock has run out in his cabin. Make haste!" He ordered before trotting off.

"Make haste?" Jessica perked an eyebrow before shrugging, "And I'll be able to get into the cabin, maybe this will be beneficial." She hurried below and grabbed the first bottle of brandy she could find before rushing up the steep stairs and made her way to Beckett's cabin. When she stepped in, she nearly stopped dead, but she quickly lowered her head and headed to the table where the serving glasses were. Standing dead center in the room was a tall man, with a crab claw for a hand, what appeared to be a peg leg, but turned out to be a crabs leg as well, and for a face, an octopus, with tentacles for a beard. _"And I thought living skeletons were creepy… what about sea life in the guise of a man?" _She thought, swallowing hard as she poured Beckett a glass.

"What is the matter of 'great importance' that I was summoned for?" The sea-life spoke, his head jerking sharply to the side as he spoke.

"Davy Jones… the matter _is_ of great importance: I have a task for you." Beckett smiled smugly, looking up at the captain of the _Flying Dutchman,_ his fingers lacing together as he rested his elbows on his desk.

_"Davy Jones? _…Flying Dutchman_, wait, I know this story…" J_essica's mind raced.

"And?" Jones inquired impatiently.

"I want you to kill your pet." Beckett separated his hands and held one out for his glass of brandy. Which Jessica brought over, her head still down, masking her identity from the man.

Jones choked. "I will not!"

"You will. Remember, sir, I hold something very important to you, and your life." Beckett motioned to a chest against the wall, two Marines standing on each side, rifles pointed down at it, ready to fire.

Jones looked at the Chest, then back at Beckett, murder in his eyes. After a few moments of silence, he mock bowed to Beckett, "As you command, _Lord_ Beckett." He stood up, his movements graceful as he turned on his 'peg' leg and made his way out of the cabin.

_"His Pet?" _Jessica moved to stand against the wall, watching Beckett look rather pleased with himself.

"Mr. Mercer." Beckett called, taking up a quill and pulling out a piece of parchment paper.

"Yes, my lord?" Mercer responded as he stepped inside the door frame.

"Everything is going according to plan. Davy Jones will dispose of the Kraken, Rubia Tavington believes she will be saved from the extermination of Pirates and I will have what I seek." Beckett smiled, forgetting that the 'cabin boy' was standing against the wall, masked in the shadow of the dimly lit cabin.

_"Why does that name sound so familiar?" _Jessica narrowed her eyes, trying to place the name Rubia Tavington, but found herself at a loss, for the time being.

"Tell the men we're preparing to dock in Tortuga, we shall begin our extermination there." 

xxXxx

Elizabeth stepped onto the dock, not looking back as she started down the planks. Will climbed up after her. He watched her and shook his head. Since Jack had left himself to the Kraken, they hadn't spoken. She had, in fact, avoided him at all cost.

"I don't like this." Elizabeth called up after Barbossa, trotting a bit to catch up with the pirate captain.

"Ye don't have to like it, lass. But 'tis a necessity that we do this. D'ye not want Jack back?" He turned his head slightly to look at her as they walked, side by side.

"Whatever it takes, Jack Sparrow will walk with the living again. I swear it." Her face hardened as she began to step faster, putting distance between herself and Hector.

"She is indeed, a strange lass, she is." Barbossa commented as Will caught up to him.

"And difficult." Will agreed, nodding.

Behind them, Tia Dalma strolled along at her own pace, followed by the remaining crew of the Pearl. Ragetti tugged on Pintel's sleeve. "So… we's to find a ship 'ere, then sail to Singapore, is that what I caught back at Tia Dalma's abode?" He inquired.

"Yes… was you not paying attention _at all_?" Pintel scolded him before pressing forward, leaving Ragetti stumbling to catch up. 

xxXxx

"Lord Beckett!" A Marine called, hurrying to the top deck where Beckett stood. "Tortuga!" he pointed forward to where the port was just ahead.

"Tortuga…" Jessica had been helping to coil a rope when the Marine shouted, she turned around and looked aft to where the port was. "…If Will and Elizabeth are there, I have to warn them." She whispered, holding a hand above her eyes to block the sunlight. She dropped the coil and hurried to the cabin where Norrington stood with Governor Swann sat behind stacked papers, signing each one.

"Admiral, may I have a word?" She dropped her voice as she spoke, an urgent look in her eyes as she looked up at him.

"Yes, of course." Norrington nodded and followed Jessica out, then beneath the steps that led to the upper deck.

"What if Will and Elizabeth are in Tortuga? I have to get there first… I have to find them!" She spoke quietly, yet urgently.

"Are we there?"

"Just about, look." She nodded for him to look.

"Good Lord… here, come with me." He hurried off and managed to reach one of the lifeboats without being noticed. "If you can, row as fast as you're able, get there, warn Elizabeth and Will to get out."

"…You still love her, don't you?" Jessica asked quietly.

Norrington turned away, "You must never say. She has chosen her path. I must follow mine… even if it leads me away from her."

Jessica put her hand on his shoulder and offered a small smile. "I'm sorry." She spoke before climbing into the boat.

"Hurry." Norrington lowered the boat quickly, miraculously unnoticed as activity grew on deck. Beckett shouting orders for them to assemble and ready for the attack caused them to rally up and ready for invasion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

XXX Update!!! XXX  
Alright. I know the chapters have been lacking... I'm building up to the action! Next chapter I promise will be more interesting:) reviews are greatly appriciated!

Jessie-Kate

**Reviews**:  
JollyVenturer: Oh I know it took me forever... thank goodness for the new movie! Otherwise this never woulda been finished! But, thank goodness for the 3rd film! I hope you enjoy the new chapter... I'm building up to the good stuff, I promise!!!  
Creejak: Thank you so much :) Sometimes pre-made characters are so hard to write! Barbossa though, he's definately a favorite of mine to write as a character. Not sure why, but I really enjoy coming up with things for him to say. Soon he'll have a bigger part. After this chapter, things will pick up and bleed into the 3rd film, I've been brainstorming like mad :) 


	6. C 5: The Kraken's Death

**_TMC2: Punished We Were and Punished You'll Be_**

**Summary**: Sequel to The Medallion Calls. Jessica faced danger and adventure like she never would have imagined. Now, three years later, she finds herself reliving the adventure, but with even more danger and peril when one comes calling for revenge.

**Rating**: PG-13

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, or any of the characters from the film, just my own, :)

**Chapter Five**: _THE KRAKEN'S DEATH_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth sat back to the wall in the Faithful Bride, eavesdropping on Barbossa and a pirate captain who was well on his way to his seventh mug of grog, and showing it quite well. "Singapore, aye?" He queried, setting down his tankard and pointing an unsteady finger at the other man, "Whats innit for meh?"

"Yer well aware of what Singapores filled with, Harry, Im sure youll be able to figure it." Barbossa grinned wickedly.

Elizabeth grimaced and turned her face away, disgusted a the lewdness Barbossa was implying. _This had better bloody well work._ She thought, folding her arms over her chest tightly.

"Mmmmm." Harry rubbed his chin. The man was rough looking; unshaven for months, a scar over his left eye that healed the eyelid shut, many other scars decorating his face. "And 50 coin." He pointed.

_50 coin?_ Elizabeth looked back over, _Thats all?_

"Aye, indeed. One must have money to enjoy himself with upon arrival." Barbossa extended his hand for the man to shake.

"50 coin per head." Harry raised a finger.

Barbossa raised an eyebrow, perhaps this drunken fool wasnt quite such the fool hed pegged him for. "20 per head."

"40."

"30."

"25." Barbossa raised his head slightly, staring the old man down.

Harry narrowed his eyes, but held out his hand for Barbossa to shake in agreement, "Done. Me ships waiting off the south docks. Best to hurry, on the wind Ive heard there be British Soldiers headed this way." He finished his grog and flagged down one of the bar maids to order another. "Gets on the ship and well sail round the bend until the squirmish is over."

xxXxx

"So much for that brilliant plan." Jessica sat on a barrel behind a set of bars located in the brig of the ship she just escaped from. "Im not so great at this whole, planning thing." She sighed, looking around at the barren wood and iron cage she was thrust into.

She was just about to stand and test the sturdiness of the bars when a hoard of marching feet came down the stairs and stood beside her cell. In the midst of them, Beckett came out.

His hands were clasped behind his back, his eyes set upon her with a very strange look. "Miss Jeffrey, I presume?" he questioned.

"H-how did you know?" Jessicas face fell with sudden shock.

"Do you really think your cabin boy disguise fooled anyone?" He asked, a small quirk of a smile on his lips. "It was obvious that you would try to find Elizabeth Swann and William Turner, but I had my doubts that youd get this far."

Jessica narrowed her eyes, but didnt speak as she folded her arms over her chest.

"You are indeed lucky you were found in that mess before you were sorted in with the rest of the trash to be hung. It would be unfortunate for a young lady of station to swing. You come from the Americas, yes?" He questioned.

"What business is that of yours, _Lord_ Beckett?" Jessica tightened her grip on her arms while her upper lip snarled.

Beckett only smiled, "My business or not, your accent is clearly from the Americas. It gave it away. And you are rather headstrong. I imagine they breed you differently over there." The way he said breed set her off.

"We arent cattle!" She snapped.

"Oh, no. Of course not." His snooty, sarcastic tone made her flare up. "Regardless, it is my duty to see to it that you return safely. You will be aboard this ship until we return to Port Royale, and while you are on this ship, you will dress and act like a lady of station. We cannot have you run around in trousers and a hat, parading yourself as a young boy." He began to turn, "Or would you prefer to remain in the brig? I assure you, its not a pleasant experience."

"I would rather be in the brig." She folded her arms again.

"Im sorry, I wasnt actually giving you a choice there, Miss Jeffrey. You will do as Ive ordered." With that, he turned and headed up the stairs to the upper decks.

"That son-of-a-!" Jessicas nostrils flared as the brigs doors were opened.

"You heard Lord Becketts orders. Comon." One of the Marines grabbed her upper arm and escorted her out.

xxXxx

Elizabeth sat on a barrel below the deck of the small schooner. She rocked from side to side, swaying with the ship as she turned over a doubloon in the palm of her hand, Her eyes lost focus and she stared off, her mind racing with things she would not allow herself to forget: she had left Jack Sparrow to his death by the Kraken. No one knew she had chained him to that ship, distracting him with her lips at the same moment. Her penance would be bringing Jack back, no matter what the cost.

Swallowing hard, she snapped back to attention as heavy footfalls came down the steps that led to the deck. Elizabeth continued to turn the coin over in her hand as Barbossas menacing figure came into view. She frowned, but said nothing, her eyes fixed on his large hat with the worn feather.

"Didnt think yed be down here, lass." He commented, spotting her in the corner.

"Its the only place one can think without having orders mingling with my thoughts." She spoke in a toneless voice, her eyes leaving his form and fixing on the gold coin.

"I cant help but notice, you and Turner have had less than friendly commune." Barbossa spoke quite suddenly, catching Elizabeth off guard.

"Youre surprisingly observant. Whats it to you?" She snapped at him, her amber brown eyes looking up at him, narrowed dangerously.

"Ye wouldve done anythin to save his life not a few years back, and yet, now yell have nothing to do with the man. Strikes a man a bit odd. Wouldnt have anything to do with Jack, now would it?" He smiled his sick and knowing smile.

"If you know whats good for you, youll keep your mouth shut, _Captain_ Barbossa." Elizabeths tone lowered to a hiss as she spoke, her face twisted in anger and hurt.

"Aye, I will." He continued to smile before he disappeared down the second set of stairs, down into the galley.

xxXxx

"More dresses" Jessica muttered. On any other day, she might have enjoyed wearing the full garb of a lady, sitting amongst other ladies and enjoying a cup of tea, but on this day, she was thoroughly unpleased. Standing on deck wearing a green printed dress that laced up tightly in the front, she shifted uncomfortably. The laces of her stays were drawn too tightly, the garment was clearly made for someone with a smaller waist, and the shoes pinched her toes.

On each side of her, a Marine stood, at the ready, eyes straight forward as Beckett stood at the railing, looking over to the _Flying Dutchman_. Waiting. And for what, is what Jessica wondered.

Even one hundred yards away, she could feel the malice coming from Davy Jones, directed at Beckett. The Kraken had been summoned. And all everyone could do, was wait for it to surface.

All was quiet. Anticipation and anxiety was heavy in the air. To her left, Jessica could sense the unease of the Marine. He was about a second away from shivering in his shiny black boots. _"Hes not the only one."_ She thought, shivering from the cool ocean air as the breeze pushed against all on deck.

Suddenly things turned deathly quiet, as if they hadnt been before. Not a sound was heard. The unease in the air continued to grow as the surface of the water began to bubble and swirl. Something was rising to the surface, quickly.

Swallowing hard, Jessica stepped forward, toward the railing. Scared to see what it was, but also curious. Suddenly, an enormous monster emerged, its tentacles flailing about wildly about.

Jessicas eyes widened and were comparable to saucers as she stumbled backwards. Such an enormous sea monster had surfaced not fifty feet away and that was closer than she wanted to be to it. "Oh. My. God" She managed to choke out.

Across the way, Beckett wore a smug grin, his gaze shifted over to his marines and he nodded. Rifles were raised and pointed to a small and ornate wooden chest on a pedestal. On the Dutchman, the message was clearly received.

Davy Jones exhaled sharply and raised his claw, "Prepare the guns!" He shouted his order, a strange waver in his tone, yet his crew heeded the order without hesitation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

XXX Update!! XXX  
It's another short and dull chapter, but it was written last year in August. Prom season is slowing down again so I'm thinking I may try to get back into writing. I've missed it a ton... to kinda catch everything up... last year in July I moved from Denver back to Montana and I've been working as a manager at a Tuxedo Rental shop... I recently bought a new car (A vibrant blue PT Cruiser! yay!) and back in January my boyfriend and I got our wonderful apartment! :) Things are going well, but I've been incredibly busy. Now that things are starting to mellow out, I can start doing things that I love again, :) Expect new and more exciting chapters to come!

Jessie-Kate

**Reviews**:


End file.
